Naruto-The Black Himawari
by Roblox2331
Summary: "Tsk." A blond haired guy said as he was beat up. He looked forward to see a girl with a black cloak pointing a weapon at him. "Don't do it Mato!" The girl is recharging her gun as she was consumed by evil. "Destroy him." A girl said and Mato did as she was told. "I'll bring you back Mato." The blond said as he activated Bijuu mode and got ready to fight.
1. Chapter 1-The Girl With The Star

I told you guys that i had new stories! And you guys thought that i was lying...Anyways, i wrote this during the time when i stopped uploding 'Naruto-The Yellow Flash' I was always thinking about you guys during that time, but now I'm Back! Thx for reading and i hope you enjoy it! P.S: I STILL GOT MORE STORIES TO UPLOAD! I'll fix them and then I'll upload some more...maybe

Disclaimer ...I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR BRS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS!

* * *

Prologue

"Wait what?" A blond said to a blond women. The girl sighed..  
"Here i go again," Tsunade said. " some of the Nations have informed us of a strange person who attacked small villages close to them. They said that this person who attacked them had long black hair." Naruto was shocked.  
"Are you sure?" He asked. The Hokage nodded 'Yes.'  
"I am sure, anyways they said this person was more feminine and she was dressed in a long black coat." Naruto thought for a minute.  
"Is that all?" He asked.  
"No, there's one more thing." Tsunade answered. "They said that she had a white star on her coat."  
"And you're sending me?" Naruto said. Tsunade smiled.  
"Yes," Tsunade said. " I'm sending you alone, so don't mess up." Naruto jumped.  
"Alone!" Naruto said as he was happy. "Alright! Now I can use my full power, you know?"  
"Good" Tsunade said. "Now that you have mastered the nine tails power, this should be easy."  
"Kurama," Naruto said correcting Tsunade. "His name is Kurama, calling him the Nine Tails makes him seem… powerful" Naruto heard Kurama cursing him inside his head, but Naruto just laughed.  
"Good," Tsunade said, smiling at Naruto. "Then you won't mess up. You leave tomorrow at seven in the morning. That is all. I'll explain everything tomorrow. Meet me at the gate by seven sharp. You are dismissed." Naruto looked at Tsunade and then he walked out the door.  
"Are you sure he can handle it alone?" Shizune asked worried. Tsunade turned her chair to stare out the window. The sun was setting and the moon was beginning to come out.  
"Shizune, I know you are worried." Tsunade said. "But this is Naruto who we're talking about, plus he's not alone. He has Kurama by his side. You shouldn't underestimate that knuckle headed ninja." Outside The Hokage Mansion "I hope it's an S-rank mission, then you could have fun Kurama." Naruto said in his head as he walked through the village.  
" **It could be**." Kurama said. " **If someone is attacking the nations, than this could be fun**."  
"You're saying that you actually look forward to this mission?" Naruto asked.  
" **Maybe** ," Kurama answered. " **Anyways, you should head home and get some rest, the moon is up and shining**." Naruto agreed and he looked up at the sky. The moon was up and the stars where visible, but what intrigued Naruto was one star in particular. That star was the brightest of them all.  
"A white star, huh?" Naruto said. "Whoever you are, I won't let you destroy anything else. So I'll take you on, you know?"  
Next day  
"Are you ready Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded. They were located outside the gates of the village. "Let's get to it. Some of the Nations said that this person was headed towards us. Your mission is an S+rank mission, so don't mess up or this could be a big problem. Your task is to find out who is attacking, why, and if possible, stop them. That is everything." Naruto started to walk out, but Tsunade stopped him.  
"And also," Tsunade said. "Don't bother to come back unless your mission is successful. Good luck!" Naruto kept walking and he sighed.  
"Well that's nice." Naruto said as he tightened his headband."Anyways, let's go!" Naruto jumped on a tree branch and started his mission.

Chapter One

The Girl With The Star

-Time skip.  
"Its been three hours and yet I see nothing." Naruto said standing on a branch, taking a break. "Better keep going. I shoul-" Naruto stopped when he heard an explosion nearby. "What was that!?" Naruto said as he saw smoke and a tree fall down. Naruto then saw something. "That looks like..." Naruto said as he saw the object get closer and closer. "IT'S COMING MY WAY!" Naruto immediately panicked. Naruto yelled in pain as something hit him, and knocked him off the branch. Naruto landed on his back and he felt something land on top of him. "Ouch, that hurt." Naruto said trying to get up, but he couldn't. "What the-" Naruto stopped as he opened his eyes only to find a girl on top of him. She got up on all fours and looked at Naruto. Naruto noticed how she had blue eyes, black hair, black coat and a black bra. Naruto turned red as her eyes made contact with his eyes. "H-hey, would you mind if-" Naruto stopped when he saw something shiny heading towards them. "WATCH OUT!" Naruto yelled as he hugged the girl and rolled out the way. A red flame hit the ground where Naruto and the girl were previously located.  
"Fire style?" Naruto said in his head. "Who are they-" Naruto stopped when he looked down to find the girl looking back at him. Naruto turned red, then a voice was heard.  
"Look, a lovely couple. Too bad that I have to kill you blonde and you were going to look cute together." Naruto turned his head to find a girl with long brown hair, green eyes, long white coat, white shoes and a weird white necklace around her neck. "It's a shame that I have to kill someone as handsome as you, whiskers, but oh well. My name is Youri, Shakato Youri to be exact, but that doesn't matter now." Youri raised her hand and she let it go down quickly. Bandits and ninja's appeared all around Naruto and the girl. Naruto could tell that most of the ninja's were strong. Naruto then noticed that some of them had their headbands on and Naruto saw all the Five Nations were involved. He got mad when he saw some of them with the Leaf headband.  
"Kill the blond, but capture the girl. We need her alive for our plan." Youri said. Naruto got up and helped the girl with blue eyes up. Naruto offered a hand and the girl took then he pulled the girl up and got ready to fight.  
"What plan?" Naruto asked. Youri laughed.  
"Well, I might as well tell you," she said." Since you're not going to live. You see that girl there?" She said, pointing to the girl beside Naruto. "She will destroy the Five Nations." Naruto looked at the girl besides him.  
"Is she really that strong?" He said in his head.  
"How, you may ask? Easy," Youri said. "She has a dark power in her and if she refuses to use it, we will make her do it anyways. My clan has a special power that no one knows because the Nations destroyed my home and family. My special power makes you see us, but when another person looks at you, it turns us invisible. In other words, you will look like you're crazy fighting the thin air. I think by now you heard about a girl that been attacking other villages and small towns. That girl is her. People see her fighting, but they don't see us pulling the strings. We will destroy the Five Nations and I will rule this world. It's all going to be thanks to that girl and no one can stop us. Go kill him and capture the girl." Youri waved goodbye and disappeared. Naruto felt that Youri's chakra was gone, she had escaped.  
"This is going to be fun!" One of the ninja's said.  
"Let's have fun with the girl later on!" Another ninja said.  
"Okay!" A ninja dressed in all red said.  
"Yea!" Another ninja said. "She's sexy and cute! Two birds with one stone."  
"Oh!" One of the hidden leaf ninja said. "I can just imagine how she'll make me feel!"  
"Hey!" A ninja said. "I call dibs!"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Naruto yelled as he was now angry. "You'll have to go through me first and I won't forgive any of you" the ninja's laughed.  
"Alright hero, let's see what you got!" Immediately the ninjas charged at them. Naruto pulled out a Kunai and he saw how the girl pulled out a black sword out of nowhere. Naruto backed up and so did the girl, until Naruto's back was up against the girl's back. Naruto blocked one of the ninja's attack and punched him in the stomach. Another ninja swung at Naruto, but Naruto kicked him. Naruto saw another ninja and he charged at him. Naruto punched him and after that, he kicked him up. The ninja flew and hit the ground defeated. Naruto then turned to face the girl. Naruto saw as her fighting style was nice. The girl blocked the ninja's attack with her sword and side kicked him. Then she blocked another attack and took that enemy down too.  
"She reminds me of Sasuke." Naruto thought in his head. Naruto then continued to fight. He took down seven more ninjas and so did the black haired girl. Naruto then ran back to his friend and their back's touched again.  
"Water style: Roaring Dragon Jutsu!" A ninja said as a ferocious water dragon appeared.  
"Watch out!" Naruto said as the dragon was headed towards the girl. Naruto took her hand and pulled her out the way. The dragon missed them by centimeters. Naruto then threw the girl at the Jutsu caster. She flew through the air and kicked the ninja in the face. Then she jumped back towards Naruto.  
"Nice job!" Naruto said as he blocked another ninja's attack. Naruto punched him and sent him to the girl. The girl kicked the ninja up and he flew through the air. Naruto jumped up, caught up to the ninja, and kicked him down.  
"Uzumaki barrage!" Naruto yelled as he sent the ninja flying down. Naruto landed on the floor and started to fight again.  
"Damn it!" A ninja said. "It's like if those two were partners for a long time. We can't touch any of them!" Naruto and the girl got ready to fight the ninjas. Then they charged at their enemies. "Take THIS!" Naruto yelled as he swung his fist towards an enemy.

* * *

 **Well, that was it. Leave a comment if you want me to keep writing this story, or nah. Thanks for reading and see ya later!** ***Roblox2331 Fist bump/Bro fist his readers*** **Peace out!** **P.S.S: If anyone was wondering, My username isnt Roblox two-thousand three hundred and thirty one...Its Roblox-TWO-THREE-THREE-ONE!** **ROBLOX-TWO-THREE-THREE-ONE sounds better/AMAZING-ER(Pretty sure thats not a word) then Roblox-** **two-thousand three hundred and thirty one.** **:)**


	2. Chapter 2-New Home

NEW CHAPTER! Have fun and thx 4 reading!

 **DISCLAIMER: BRS OR NARUTO DO NOT BELONG TO ME!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Earth Style: Maximum Prison!" A ninja said as he used a Nin-jutsu. Immediately a huge wall managed to capture Naruto and the girl.  
"Why you-" Naruto said as the wall connected and closed all the exits. The girl tried to cut through, but the walls where too thick.  
"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said as he made a clone. The girl stopped and looked at Naruto. Naruto's clone started to rotate his hands on Naruto's right hand. The girl noticed how a blue orb appeared on Naruto's palm. The clone stopped rotating and he disappeared in a 'poof' sound. "RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he hit the wall with his powerful technique, but it had no effect on the wall. The rasengan disappeared and it managed to do no damage on the wall.  
"Damn it!" Naruto said." These walls are tough." Naruto tried again and again, but had no luck. "Wow," Naruto said as a drop of sweat ran down his cheek."these people really want you, but i wont let them take you."  
"Why are you helping me?" The black, uneven pig tailed girl asked."they are my enemies, not yours, so why?" Naruto turned to the girl.  
"Because, its my ninja way." Naruto said. " i want to protect those who are precious to me, so i wont give up. No matter what."  
"Precious?" The girl said repeating what Naruto said. Then she looked directly at Naruto's eyes. "Am i precious to you?" Naruto blushed when he heard that.  
"W-well technically speaking, in this situation,...yea." Naruto said looking away. The girl lifted her left hand. Naruto noticed how her palm began to glow blue and he was surprised when her palm summoned gears and metal parts. Naruto saw as the parts connected with each other and formed a black looking object. A blue orb was forming on the end of the object. Then the orb got shot out and hit the wall where Naruto had previously struck it with his rasengan.  
"Wow." Naruto said as he created a clone. "Keep it up and I'll back you up." The girl kept firing her blue orbs as Naruto prepared his Rasengan. The duo kept hitting the same place again and again with their techniques. After awhile, they still had no luck.  
"Its really strong." Naruto said catching his breath. "Hey, i have an idea." The girl turned to Naruto. Naruto tightened his headband. "What if we combine our powers?" Naruto said. The girl thought about it.  
"It could work." She said in a soft low voice.  
"Alright, lets give it a try." Naruto said as he prepared his rasengan. Meanwhile, the girl also prepared her technique. "I trust you, so lets go!" Naruto started to run towards the wall. "NOW!" Naruto yelled and the girl shot her orb. Naruto's Rasengan and the girls orb went at the same place with the same speed. The girls orb was absorbed by Naruto's rasengan and it expanded a little. Naruto's rasengan had a lighter blue-ish color to it and a weird blue flame glow.  
"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he struck the wall with his jutsu. Immediately, when the rasengan made contact with the wall, the wall started to crack. "Come on!" Naruto said as he pushed his rasengan even further and the wall started to crack even more. Finally the wall could't resist the attack and it broke. "Yes!" Naruto said as they succeeded.  
"Watch out!" The girl said as the ninjas started to charge at them again.  
"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he created thousands of clones. The clones started to make rasengans and then they hit the ninjas."Massive rasengan barrage!" The clones took down most of the enemies. Naruto shifted his eyes at the girl and was relieved when she was kicking butt.  
"T-they managed to take half of us down!" A ninja said. "Take down the girl." The ninjas then got arround the girl and threw kunais at her. The girl was too fast and she blocked all of the attacks with her sword, but the ninjas grinned and jumped away. Naruto noticed how the kunais had a sleeping gas tag and some had an explosion tag.  
"Watch out!" Naruto yelled to warn the girl, but he was too late..  
"Ahh!" The girl yelled as she got hit by explosives and sleeping gas.  
"Damn it! I was too late!" Naruto said as he rushed to the girl's side. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto created clones and told them to keep the other ninjas off his back while he tries to escape. The clones agreed and they left Naruto. Naruto finally reached his friend, but found out that she was taken down due to the gas. Naruto picked her up, in a bridal way, and he started to escape. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch and he kept on leaping to save his friend. -time skip  
Naruto managed to reach the Hidden Leaf Village and he snuck his way to his house. Luckily, he had his house cleaned and he walked inside his home. Even more lucky, all of his friends where out in missions, so it shouldn't be a problem sleeping in his home. He layed the girl in his bed and he took of her shoes, gloves and jacket. Naruto noticed how she had cuts and bruises, so he decided to put on bandages. Naruto also noticed her scar in her stomach.  
"Wonder if they did this to her?" Naruto said, then he wraped her arround with his futoon. "Well this has been a crazy mission. I better get some sleep." Naruto left his room and went to the guest room. He took off his jacket and his headband. He laid on the bed with his head on the pillow. Naruto put his arms on the back of his head and stared at the ceiling. "Grandma Tsunade will kill me if she finds out that i brought her with me, but i can't just stand around and watch her be used. I'll help her clear her name."  
"You really like this girl." Naruto heard in his head.  
"Oh, its you Kurama." Naruto responded.  
"Of course it is, you idiot." Kurama said. Naruto just smiled."anyways, there's something odd about her."  
"Why you say that?" Naruto asked.  
"Its because," Kurama said."when your rasengan combined with her orb thing, i felt a weird chakra get mixed in with yours."  
"Get mixed?" Naruto said confused. "Can that even be possible? Her chakra is low, but it looks like she dosen't need it. Its like she's trained in Tai-jutsu and she has a different power."  
"Yea," Kurama agreed."i saw that too. The moment when you called her precious, she activated that weird looking thing and she shot out blue orbs."  
"Oh yea," Naruto said agreeing."but is she that powerful? I mean Youri said that she has a dark power that if its released, it could be over."  
"Also," Kurama said. "Remember how your rasengan had a blue flame aurora to it?"  
"Yea, that was weird." Naruto responded. "Was that you?"  
"No," Kurama responded. "I'm guessing it was her."  
"Weird." Naruto said. "Oh well, we'll worry about that tomorrow. Good night Kurama." Naruto closed his eyes and he couldn't open them again.

* * *

Bros/Bras, that was it and I'll see you guys next time!

 **BRO FIST/FIST BUMP**

 **See ya guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Couple Fight

**LETS GO KURAMA!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR BRS, THEY BELONG TO JAPAN...and their RESPECTFUL owners...But mostly Japan**

 **Anyways, while you guys read, Ima eat some tacos...Want some?**

* * *

Naruto woke up and he tried to get up only to be surprised when he couldn't. He felt that half of his right side had something holding him down.  
"What th-!?" Naruto stopped when he opened his eyes and found the girl lying next to him sleeping.  
"Ahh!" Naruto screamed as he panicked and jumped out of his bed, to only hit the hard ground. The girl got up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Good morning." She said, as she looked at Naruto.  
"W-why where you in m-my bed!?" Naruto said, as he pointed at the girl.  
"It's because we are compatible." She simply answered.  
"Compatible?" Naruto said, repeating what he heard. The girl nodded.  
"When I used my weapon to help you break the wall, your weapon had a connection with mine." She said.  
"My weapon?" Naruto said confused. "You mean my Rasengan?"  
"Yes," she answered. "Your Rasengan easily fused with my weapon and it helped us escape." Naruto looked at her and sighed.  
"Well," Naruto said. "My Rasengan did combine with your technique, so i guess you can say that, but that doesn't change the fact that you slept next to me."  
"Don't people, who are compatible." She said. "Sleep together?" Naruto blushed as it was true.  
"Well yea," Naruto said, turning his head away and scratching his head. "But that's only if they are married or a couple."  
"Then I belong to you." The girl said, looking at Naruto in the eyes. Naruto panicked and tried to figure a way out.  
"H-hey now." Naruto said blushing. "Y-you can't just go and say that to someone you barely know." The girl raised her hand and touched Naruto's forehead. Immediately, Naruto went into his Bijuu mode and the girl had a blue flame on her left eye.  
"What the!?" Naruto said as he noticed that he was in his Bijuu mode. "I didn't tap into Kurama's power, so what's going on?!"  
"Oh!" The girl said as her left eye had a blue flame on it. "We are compatible" Naruto managed to go back to normal and the girls blue flame disappeared as well.  
"It's gone." The girl said. "My power only activates when you tell it to."  
"Okay," Naruto said. "I don't know what's going on, but who are you?" The girl looked directly at Naruto's crystal blue eyes.  
"I'm," she said. "I'm Black Rock Shooter." Naruto just looked at her and blinked.  
"Eh? Black Rock Shooter?" Naruto repeated. "Don't you have a simple name?" BRS nodded.  
"I do remember one name." She said. "Do you want to hear it?"  
"well-" Naruto stopped when he heard a knock on the door. "Oh crap!" Naruto grabbed BRS's hand and ran towards his room. "Put your clothes on and wait for me here." BRS blinked and Naruto slid the door shut. BRS looked at her hand that Naruto had just grabbed.  
"He feels rough, but warm." She said in her mind. "what is this feeling that I'm experiencing?" BRS then found her gloves and put them on. She then put on her boots and her long black coat. The door slid open and Naruto walked in with his jacket, shoes and headband on.  
"Alright." Naruto said in a quiet voice. "Follow me." BRS did what Naruto told her and followed him. Naruto then took her to his bed. Naruto then created a clone and his clone lifted his bed, revealing a secret door. "This is a door that I found and it leads right outside of the village." They both jumped down and started to follow the light on the end.

-Outside The Konoha Village.  
"Okay." Naruto said. "We should get moving before people notice us." BRS nodded. "We have to take Youri down and her gang or else we'll have a serious problem. Is it true that other people can't see them?"  
"Yes," BRS responded. "When I was fighting them in a village, i was trying to take them down, but they only ducked my attacks. I destroyed many homes and all the villagers where scared of me and some tried to kill me. They did not notice Youri or her team."  
"Okay," Naruto said. "If only you and I can see them, then only we can defeat them." BRS nodded. Naruto jumped on a tree branch and looked back. "Let's go." BRS just looked at him. "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know... how to tree jump." BRS said. Naruto blinked two times and he sighed. Then he jumped down and he leaned down.  
"Come on." Naruto said. "I'll give you a piggy back ride then."  
"But-" BRS said trying to find a way out.  
"The fastest way is to tree jump." Naruto said, cutting her off. "So come on." BRS walked towards Naruto's back and she got on. She then put her arms around Naruto's neck and she leaned forward. Naruto felt hot as BRS leaned her body to his back.  
"You can get up now." BRS said, getting Naruto back on track. Naruto stood up and grabbed BRS's legs that where on his sides. Naruto then jumped on a tree branch.  
"You ready?" Naruto asked.  
"Yes." She responded. Naruto then jumped to the next branch and he kept on going, holding BRS as gently as he could. "Do you even know where to go?"  
"Yea," Naruto responded. "When I left my clones to fight and give me cover so I could save you, all but one clone managed to survive and they overheard the enemy's conversation. It turns out that Youri is hiding in a place that I remember very well."  
"Where?" BRS asked, then she felt how tense Naruto got when she asked that.  
"The Final Valley." Naruto finally said.

-Final Valley-

"What!?" A girl said as she couldn't believe what she just heard.  
"Umm... Like I said." A ninja said. "They broke our strongest barrier and they managed to escape. That freaking blonde's clones where too strong. Half of our gang where knocked out in one blow." The girl looked at him and she smirked.  
"Kill him." She ordered. Two men approached and they took the ninja by his arms.  
"W-wait!" The ninja said as he was being dragged out the cave. "Youri-sama! Please don't kill me!" The two men threw the ninja outside and he hit the ground. The ninja tried to get up and escape, but he was too late. The two bodyguards performed their Earth Barrier Jutsu and the ninja got trapped in it. The barrier was soundproof, so they couldn't hear the man's cries of pain. The barrier got smaller and smaller until his body couldn't handle it anymore. The ninja was crushed to death and he would never be found. The two bodyguards walked back inside and they talked to Youri.  
"It is done..." One of the bodyguards said.  
"My lady." The other bodyguard finished for him.  
"Good, now we have to find that girl and we can't let that blond get in my way. That girl will make me the ruler of the whole world. Go capture her and kill the blond." Youri said. The two bodyguards nodded and they left. "Black Rock Shooter, you have darkness within you and so does that blond. The only problem is that if I'm correct, that blond has the full Ninetails under his control, but you can't. Once your dark side comes out, even that blond won't be able to save you." Youri then smiled and then she laughed.

-tree jumping

"Are we there yet?" The girl on Naruto's back asked.  
"By tomorrow we'll be there." Naruto answered.  
"Tomorrow?" She repeated. Naruto nodded and he kept on jumping on tree branches. "Can we rest for a while?"  
"You're tired?" Naruto asked as he looked back to BRS. She nodded and Naruto sighed. Naruto then stopped on a tree branch and then he jumped down to the floor below. Naruto crouched down and he let go of BRS. BRS got off his back and then Naruto got up. Then they both started to stretch as they were both tired.  
"Man, I'm beat." Naruto said. "Are you hungry?" BRS nodded. "There should be a small village nearby and the best thing is that they have ramen! It's not good as Ichiraku's ramen, but it's still ramen." BRS nodded twice in approval. Naruto started to walk in the direction they were heading. "Come on" Naruto said as he turned around. "We should arrive in 15 minutes." BRS felt her heart skip when she saw Naruto's crystal blue eyes and meet hers. Naruto then started to walk again and BRS followed him. Naruto put his hands on the back of his neck and then he started to hum.  
"*Hmh* ..Ramen..*hmhhm* ..Ramen..*hm* ..Noodles.." BRS suddenly asked.  
"Do you think that we can defeat them?" Naruto then turned around and he noticed that BRS was looking down.  
"We won't know, until we try." Naruto said. BRS then looked up and looked at Naruto. "Don't worry, I will protect you with my life, so just relax. Plus, I got your back if you have mine." BRS felt her heart skip again as she heard those words.  
"I am your enemy," she said. "Yet you took me to your house, let me sleep in your bed and now you're buying me lunch. Just who are you?" Naruto smiled and he pointed at his headband with his thumb.  
"I am Konoha's greatest ninja!" Naruto said. "Naruto Uzumaki. I don't give up and I will protect my friends with my life."  
"Naruto.." BRS said as she felt her heart skip.  
"Youri used you and I will help you clear your name." Naruto said.  
"You're doing all this for me," BRS said. "So I should at least tell you my name. You remember when I told you if you wanted to know my other name?" Naruto blushed as he remembered the incident.  
"I couldn't forget." Naruto said as he looked away and he scratched his cheek. "I woke up and you where next to me."  
"My name that I remember .is Mato Kuroi." BRS said." Only you can use my name Uzumaki-kun."  
"Just call me Naruto." Naruto said. "Uzumaki makes me feel old, wait...the name you remember?" Mato nodded.  
"I have a feeling that I have another name, but I can't remember. "She said."You can call me Mato."  
"Can I call you Kuroi-chan?" Naruto asked. Mato then summoned her blade and she swung it at Naruto. Mato stopped when her blade was close to Naruto's neck.  
"Mato is better." She said with a dead stare. Naruto gulped as he almost reached heaven.  
"O-okay, M-Mato-chan." Naruto said as he was trembling. Mato smiled and her sword disappeared. "Yep," Naruto said in his head. "This girl is crazier than Sakura-chan." Then he sighed as he just escaped death.  
"That way, right?" Mato asked as she pointed behind Naruto. Naruto nodded. "Let's go." Mato then grabbed Naruto's hand as she started to drag Naruto.  
"W-wait a minute!" Naruto said as he was being dragged down by Mato. "Mato-chan!" Mato smiled as she was having fun with this blond that saved her life and that made her heart skip. A few minutes later, they reached the small village.  
"Here it is!" Naruto said as Mato let go of him. Naruto got a bad feeling when he looked at the village. The village looked empty, but Naruto could feel people's chakra. Naruto felt mostly fear in those people. Mato noticed Naruto's expression.  
"What's wrong?" Mato asked as she looked at Naruto.  
"Kakashi-sensei brought me here on a mission and that's how I remember this village." Naruto said. "But it feels kind of weird now."  
"Weird?" Mato repeated.  
"Yea, anyways let's go." Naruto said. Naruto started to walk forward and Mato followed him. Naruto looked around and looked at the empty village. He managed to get a glimpse of a little girl who looked out the window of a house. When Naruto turned to look at her, she panicked and she closed the curtain. Naruto kept looking around and then he was surprised when Mato tapped his shoulder.  
"Huh?" Naruto said as he turned to Mato  
"There!" Mato said as she pointed at something. Naruto followed her finger and he found out what she pointed at.  
"Juankon's Ramen Shop & Restaurant." Naruto read on the sign that was hanging on a post. Naruto and Mato walked towards the place and they walked in. There was plenty of tables, but it was all empty.  
"This is the place." Naruto said. "But I never saw it like this..." Naruto then looked down and he noticed a sign standing next to the register. The sign read:  
'Ramen Special: Couples Ramen.  
-1 medium size bowl(can order a bigger size)  
\- Special Item  
-100% Love! ヾ(≧▽≦)ゞ '  
Naruto gulped and he started to walk backwards.  
"O-on second thought," Naruto said as he tried to run away. "W-we can skip Ramen and get something else...hehe."  
"Let's go." Mato said as she took Naruto's hand and dragged him to a two seat table.  
"W-wait!?" Naruto said as he was being dragged again. Mato let go of his hand as they reached the table. Mato sat on the left and Naruto sat across from her.  
"How did it end up like this?" Naruto said in his head. Naruto looked forward and he saw a wall, behind him was another wall and to his right another wall. The only way to get in was through the entrance on his left.  
"Welcome!" Naruto heard as he jumped from fright.  
"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed as he fell from his seat. "That hurt." Naruto said as he stood up and rubbed his head. Naruto looked up to see Mato smile at him and then the waitress left. Naruto got back up and he put the chair back. Naruto then sat down and looked at Mato.  
"Hehe...Sorry about that, I didn't see her." Naruto said. "Did you order something?" Mato nodded.  
"Are you ok?" Mato asked.  
"Yea," Naruto responded. "So, what you order?" Mato pointed at the sign next to the register.  
"The Couples Ramen..." Naruto said, then he thought about it. "...EHHHH!?" Suddenly Naruto felt something evil and he forgot about the Ramen.  
"That nasty Chakra..." Naruto said in his mind. "Where is it coming from?" Suddenly the waitress arrived with their food.  
"Here you go, you love birds!" She said as she placed down the Ramen bowl and one pair of chopsticks. Naruto noticed the chopsticks and he turned to the waitress who was dressed in a green dress with a pink heart in the middle.  
"Umm...Miss, I think you forgot my pair." Naruto said. Naruto noticed how the waitress looked worried, but then she nodded 'no.' The waitress started to walk away. "What do you mean?"  
"Just think about it, sweetie." The waitress said, then she turned her head to look at Naruto. "Enjoy!" She said with a smile.  
"Even I know.." Naruto said in his head. "That was a fake smile..." Naruto turned to Mato only to find out that she was already eating. Naruto just smiled, but he could only feel the nasty Chakra get closer and closer. Mato then looked at Naruto and then she looked at her bowl. She put the bowl down and she grabbed some noodles with the chopsticks. Naruto then remembered the situation he was in.  
"Oh crap!" Naruto said in his head. "We have to use the same pair!"  
"Here." She said as she got the food closer to Naruto. Naruto was caught off guard. Naruto started to panic as Mato was about to feed him. Naruto had no means of escape.  
"She's trying to feed me!" Naruto said in his head. "I-it's okay, right? I-I'm just eating with a friend, right?" Naruto embraced himself and he opened his mouth. Just when Mato was about to feed Naruto, the chopsticks snapped in two and they fell on the table.  
"Oh... They broke." Mato said as she looked down.  
"No," Naruto said as he turned to his right to only find a Kunai stuck on the wall. "They were cut by that Kunai." Then a voice was heard.  
"Well, look at what we have here honey." A feminine voice said. Naruto and Mato turned to their left and found a girl and a boy standing in the entrance. The girl had red hair and she was wearing a blue dress. The man had muscles built on top of muscles and he was tall. He was wearing a red shirt that exposed his arms. Naruto felt their Chakra and it was the nasty Chakra he felt before.  
"It's a lovely couple, care if we join in?" She said. Naruto just noticed the Kunai in her hand and the huge shurikane on the man's back. The girl with red hair walked forward and she looked at Naruto.  
"My name is Kouri," She said as she licked her Kunai. "And my partners name is Minsu. You both are sitting in our restaurant." Naruto got off his chair and he stood up.  
"I knew it.." Naruto said. "That's where that nasty Chakra came from, you both did something to this village, didn't you?" Kouri laughed and so did Minsu.  
"Well, aren't you smart?" Kouri said, then she gave Naruto a dead stare. "Or dumb for coming to this town in the first place." She then grabbed Minsu's shoulder. "This town belongs to us, the most powerful couple that ever exists. We took over this town and no one is permitted to place a foot in it." Naruto then clenched his fists as he remembered how lively the town was.  
"If you guys did this to this precious town..." Naruto said, getting the couple's attention. "I will make you both pay!" Kouri and Minsu both grinned.  
"Is that a fight you're picking, blonde?" Kouri asked. Mato got off her seat and she stood next to Naruto.  
"If that's what I have to do to save this town." Naruto said as he put his hands on the back of his head and he tightened his headband. "Then I'll fight you both!"  
"You're a funny kid." Kouri said. "But this is a couple's fight. You against my Minsu, and me against you're girlfriend." Naruto got confused when he heard that.  
"She's not my girl-!" Naruto got cut off when Mato elbowed Naruto in the ribs.  
"Let's go Naruto-kun." Mato said as she ignored Naruto's cry of pain.  
"What was that for?!" Naruto said angrily  
"We all agree?" Kouri said, getting back to business. "Good, now if you win, we'll leave this town and never bother anyone anymore, but if you lose. You lose your girlfriend and we keep her...forever, Deal?"  
"Deal." Mato responded. Naruto turned and looked at her.  
"Mato-chan, do you know just what you did?!" Naruto said as he was shocked.  
"Yes, if we lose..." Mato said, then she turned and looked directly in Naruto's eyes. "If we lose, I lose you, Naruto-kun."  
"But why did you agree without thinking about it?" Naruto said. "We could of bended the deal a little bit."  
"Naruto-kun wants to save this this town." Mato said. "So I'll stand by your side and I will help you accomplish your goal." Naruto looked at Mato and then he smiled.  
"Thanks Mato-chan." Naruto said, then he turned and got back to the situation they we're in.  
"Alright," Kouri said. "Let's get this started, come Minsu." Kouri walked out and Minsu followed. Naruto looked at Mato and he smiled.  
"Let's save this town," Naruto said. "Together." Mato nodded and then they headed outside.

* * *

 **That was all...hope you liked it and could you pass the salsa? Jk, see ya later!**

 **Fist Bump/ Bro Fist...*Eats taco***


	4. Chapter 4-Naruto and Mato's Fight

**SUP MY AMIGOS/AMIGAS! MY BROS AND BRAHS! New chapter is out now, sorry i was late, but better late then never right? Anyways, see ya at the end...Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I WRITE BEAUSE I WANT TO, I WILL NOT GET PAID! THE ANIME/MANGA BELONGS TO THEIR VERY RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Naruto&BRS Chp.5

"Let us begin, shall we?" A girl with red hair said as she stood next to her couple.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as he charged at Minsu. Kouri charged at Mato, but her attack was stopped by a black blade. Mato had summoned her sword and she blocked Kouri's Kunai. Naruto chased after Minsu, who managed to run towards the forest. Kouri grinned and then she looked Mato in the eyes.

"You're fast," Kouri said, then she turned into water and fell on the floor. "But not clever." Mato was surprised and then she tried to find Naruto, but he was gone. Mato then heard an explosion and she looked towards the forest.

"Naruto-kun!" Mato said as she headed towards the forest.

-Forest-

Naruto was on a tree branch because Minsu lost track of him. Naruto then spotted Minsu and he created a clone.

"Here i go." Naruto said in his head as his clone created a blue orb in his right hand. "Now i got hi-!" Naruto got cut off when he heard a voice.

"Hello there blonde," Naruto heard. "Water style: Water Slice!" Then he turned around to only get hit by Kouri's Jutsu that managed to throw him down. Just when Naruto was about to hit the floor, Minsu was already waiting for him.

"Earth Style: Rock Fist." Minsu said as his left fist got covered by rocks. "Die!" Minsu yelled as he hit Naruto in the stomach and sent Naruto flying before he could hit the ground.

"Ack!" Naruto shouted in pain as he was launched through the air, only to be stopped by a tree. Naruto hit the tree with his back and then gravity made him fall on his stomach. Naruto was on the floor and he looked up, to only see Kouri and Minsu standing a few feet away from him.

"Damn it!" Naruto said in his head. "They separated us so they can take us down more easily...wait a minute!"

"What's wrong?" Kouri said. "Can't handle us? Too bad you're going to lose your girlfriend." Naruto got up and he looked at the couple with a dead stare.

"You're cheating!" Naruto said. "You said that me versus Minsu, and you versus Mato-chan!"

"Did we?" Kouri said as she laughed. "Oh well, you're dead anyways." Naruto grinned and then the floor next to Minsu exploded.

"What!?" Kouri said as she jumped back and so did Minsu.

"Glad to see you're ok," Naruto said with a smile. Kouri and Minsu turned around to find Mato wielding her gun.

"What type of technique is that?!" Kouri said as she was shocked.

"You made Naruto-kun get hurt." Mato said as she got ready to fire again. "You'll pay for that!" Mato then started to fire at Kouri and she jumped away. Mato chased after Kouri and Naruto charged at Minsu. Minsu jumped back and he performed his Rock Fist Jutsu again.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as he created five clones.

"Die!" Minsu said as he charged at Naruto. Naruto grinned as Minsu fell for it. Naruto dodged Minsu's attack and his clone was waiting for Minsu. Naruto's clone punched Minsu in the stomach, then he was launched to another clone who kicked Minsu up. Another clone punched Minsu and sent him high off the ground.

"U-ZU-MA-KI!" Naruto's clones said as they sent Minsu up to the sky, where the real Naruto was waiting for him with the finishing blow. "RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he struck Minsu with his technique. Minsu was shot down to the floor so quick, that he didn't know what was going on. Minsu hit the floor and his body crashed against the hard cold ground. Minsu made a huge hole on the floor and he was knocked out cold. Naruto landed on the floor and he noticed that Minsu was done for. Naruto looked up at the sky.

"Now's your turn Mato-chan." Naruto said as he looked up. Kouri was running away from Mato as she was trying to shoot her down.

"Damn this brat." Kouri said in her head as she bearly dodged Mato's bullet. Kouri found a huge rock and she got an idea. Kouri threw water shurikanes at Mato and Mato blocked them, but Mato's view was blocked by her gun.

"Now!" Kouri said as she hid behind the rock. When Mato's view was cleared, she couldn't spot Kouri anywhere. Mato looked around, but she found nothing. Mato just walked with her gun, ready to fire. Kouri preformed some handsigns and a water clone appeared. She ordered the clone to make a distraction so she could take down Mato. The clone nodded and she jumped up, immediately Mato turned and she shot the rock instead. The bullet went straight through the rock and hit the real Kouri. The water clone dissolved. Kouri was hit and she was shot a couple of feet away from the rock.

"H-how did y-you?!" Kouri said as she was on the floor, trying to get up.

"I recognized your clone." Mato said as she got ready to fire her gun at Kouri.

"H-how?!"

"I felt water hit my face when your clone jumped up." Mato answered.

"She felt water?!" Kouri repeated. "Damn it! I must have rushed my hand signs when I performed my jutsu."

"It's over." Mato said as she was about to pull the trigger.

"Stop!" Someone yelled. Mato and Kouri turned to the person who turned out to be Naruto standing on a tree branch. Naruto then jumped down. "Don't kill her."

"But she tried to kill yo-"

"No!" Naruto said. "You can't kill her. You already defeated her so now she has to do what she promised."

"Tch!" Kouri said. "That means you defeated Minsu." Naruto smiled.

"Yup!" He said as he offered Kouri a hand. Kouri looked at his hand, then at Naruto, then she looked at his hand again. Kouri sighed and she took Naruto's hand. Naruto pulled her up and looked at her with a huge smile.

"Fine, where's Minsu? " Kouri asked.

"Right here." Naruto said as he turned around and a clone jumped out of a tree with Minsu. The clone gently put Minsu down and then it disappeared. Kouri couldn't believe what she just saw. She then looked at Naruto.

"Is he that powerful?" Kouri said in her mind.

"Sorry about that..." Naruto said as he was apologizing for knocking out Minsu. "I kinda went overboard, hehe." Naruto took out some medicine pills. "Here, this might make him and you a little better." Naruto handed the pills to Kouri who accepted them.

"T-thank you." Kouri said as she was shocked how her enemy was so strong yet kind.

"As for the village," Naruto said. "You can go and visit it."

"W-what?!" Kouri exclaimed in shock.

"I think it's a little bit harsh to be banned from a place, so as long as you can make up with the villagers and promise to not take over the town, again. You're more than welcomed to stay there. I bet the villagers will forgive you two." Kouri just looked at Naruto in shock and then she started to cry.

"H-hey now! What's wrong?!" Naruto said as he saw Kouri cry.

"I-it's because you are my enemies and yet you help us." Kouri said. Then she wiped away the tears. "Not only that, but you forgive us and now you say that we can go back to the village even after all we did?!"

"In order to be forgiven, you must first forgive." Naruto said. "Or I think that's how it goes, anyways, we have to head out, but first..." Naruto created two clones who stayed by Kouri and Minsu. "I'll leave two clones so that you two can recover or just if something goes wrong. Then they'll follow you to the village and then they will also explain what happened. I just hope that they've a kind heart and they forgive you two. Some might doubt you two, after everything you two did, so try your best to make up with them." Naruto then started walking away.

"Let's go Mato-chan." Naruto said. Mato followed Naruto and then Naruto heard 'Thank you!'

"Don't mention it and Good luck." Naruto said as he turned around and smiled at Kouri. Then he gave Kouri a thumb's up as he turned to catch up to Mato. Naruto and Mato walked for a few minutes until Mato's stomach started to speak Naruto's language.

"Still hungry, huh?" Naruto said. Mato nodded twice and Naruto smiled. "I have some ramen that I bought when we were fighting Kouri and Minsu." Naruto then ran to a tree bush and he pulled out a bag. Naruto opened the bag and immediately, Mato recognized the smell. Naruto handed Mato her bowl of Ramen and then Naruto grabbed his. The couple started said 'Thanks for the food!' And they started to eat.

* * *

 **Well, thats all! Next time on Naruto: The black Himawari, Naruto and Mato find a little girl that needs help...what type of help? Who is she? and what are the epic fights that will come in their way? You will find out nexime!**

 **Jk, jk...I just wanted to give you guys an idea of the next chapter, so yea...Thx for reading and I'll catch you guys later!**

 **Bro Fist/Fist Bump!**

 **Asta luego/Se ya next time/Ja ne(i think...too lazy to google it)**


	5. Chapter 5-New Chance

**New chapter is out! Thx for supporting me and I'll try to write and publish more often. I hope you had a wonderful new years**

 **By the way...HAPPY LATE NEW YEARS!**

 **And i hope you had a nice** **Christmas**

 **By the way...MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!**

 **And yea...By the way...**

 **TACOS!**

 **Well, I'll let you guys go on your journey and enjoy my story!**

"Let us begin, shall we?" A girl with red hair asked.  
"Lets go!" Naruto said as he charged at Minsu. Kouri charged at Mato, but her attack was stopped by a black blade. Mato had summoned her sword and she blocked Kouri's Kunai. Naruto chased after Minsu, who managed to run towards the forest. Kouri grinned and then she looked Mato in the eyes.  
"You're fast," Kouri said, then she turned into water and fell on the floor. "But not clever." Mato was surprised and then she tried to find Naruto, but he was gone. Mato then heard an explosion and she looked towards the forest.  
"Naruto-kun!" Mato said as she headed towards the forest.  
-Forest-  
Naruto was on a tree branch because Minsu lost track of him. Naruto then spotted Minsu and he created a clone.  
"Here i go." Naruto said in his head as his clone created a blue orb in his right hand. "Now i got hi-!" Naruto got cut off when he heard a voice.  
"Hello there blonde," Naruto heard. "Water style: Water Slice!" Then he turned around to only get hit by Kouri's Jutsu that managed to throw him down. Just when Naruto was about to hit the floor, Minsu was already waiting for him.  
"Earth Style: Rock Fist." Minsu said as his left fist got covered by rocks. "Die!" Minsu yelled as he hit Naruto in the stomach and sent Naruto flying before he could hit the ground.  
"Ack!" Naruto shouted in pain as he was launched through the air, only to be stopped by a tree. Naruto hit the tree with his back and then gravity made him fall on his stomach. Naruto was on the floor and he looked up, to only see Kouri and Minsu standing a few feet away from him.  
"Damn it!" Naruto said in his head. "They separated us so they can take us down more easily...wait a minute!"  
"What's wrong?" Kouri said. "Can't handle us? Too bad you're going to lose your girlfriend." Naruto got up and he looked at the couple with a dead stare.  
"You're cheating!" Naruto said. "You said that me versus Minsu, and you versus Mato-chan!"  
"Did we?" Kouri said as she laughed. "Oh well, you're dead anyways." Naruto grinned and then the floor next to Minsu exploded.  
"What!?" Kouri said as she jumped back and so did Minsu.  
"Glad to see you're ok," Naruto said with a smile. Kouri and Minsu turned around to find Mato wielding her gun.  
"What type of technique is that?!" Kouri said as she was shocked.  
"You made Naruto-kun get hurt." Mato said as she got ready to fire again. "You'll pay for that!" Mato then started to fire at Kouri and she jumped away. Mato chased after Kouri and Naruto charged at Minsu. Minsu jumped back and he performed his Rock Fist Jutsu again.  
"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as he created five clones.  
"Die!" Minsu said as he charged at Naruto. Naruto grinned as Minsu fell for it. Naruto dodged Minsu's attack and his clone was waiting for Minsu. Naruto's clone punched Minsu in the stomach, then he was launched to another clone who kicked Minsu up. Another clone punched Minsu and sent him high off the ground.  
"U-ZU-MA-KI!" Naruto's clones said as they sent Minsu up to the sky, where the real Naruto was waiting for him with the finishing blow. "RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he struck Minsu with his technique. Minsu was shot down to the floor so quick, that he didn't know what was going on. Minsu hit the floor and his body crashed against the hard cold ground. Minsu made a huge hole on the floor and he was knocked out cold. Naruto landed on the floor and he noticed that Minsu was done for. Naruto looked up at the sky.  
"Now's your turn Mato-chan." Naruto said as he looked up. Kouri was running away from Mato as she was trying to shoot her down.  
"Damn this brat." Kouri said in her head as she barely dodged Mato's bullet. Kouri found a huge rock and she got an idea. Kouri threw water shurikanes at Mato and Mato blocked them, but Mato's view was blocked by her gun.  
"Now!" Kouri said as she hid behind the rock. When Mato's view was cleared, she couldn't spot Kouri anywhere. Mato looked around, but she found nothing. Mato just walked with her gun, ready to fire. Kouri preformed some handsigns and a water clone appeared. She ordered the clone to make a distraction so she could take down Mato. The clone nodded and she jumped up, immediately Mato turned and she shot the rock instead. The bullet went straight through the rock and hit the real Kouri. The water clone dissolved. Kouri was hit and she was shot a couple of feet away from the rock.  
"H-how did y-you?!" Kouri said as she was on the floor, trying to get up.  
"I recognized your clone." Mato said as she got ready to fire her gun at Kouri.  
"H-how?!"  
"I felt water hit my face when your clone jumped up." Mato answered.  
"She felt water?!" Kouri repeated. "Damn it! I must have rushed my hand signs when I performed my jutsu."  
"It's over." Mato said as she was about to pull the trigger.  
"Stop!" Someone yelled. Mato and Kouri turned to the person who turned out to be Naruto standing on a tree branch. Naruto then jumped down. "Don't kill her."  
"But she tried to kill yo-"  
"No!" Naruto said. "You can't kill her. You already defeated her so now she has to do what she promised."  
"Tch!" Kouri said. "That means you defeated Minsu." Naruto smiled.  
"Yup!" He said as he offered Kouri a hand. Kouri looked at his hand, then at Naruto, then she looked at his hand again. Kouri sighed and she took Naruto's hand. Naruto pulled her up and looked at her with a huge smile.  
"Fine, where's Minsu? " Kouri asked.  
"Right here." Naruto said as he turned around and a clone jumped out of a tree carrying Minsu. The clone gently put Minsu down and then it disappeared. Kouri couldn't believe what she just saw. She then looked at Naruto.  
"Is he that powerful?" Kouri said in her mind.  
"Sorry about that..." Naruto said as he was apologizing for knocking out Minsu. "I kinda went overboard, hehe." Naruto took out some medicine pills. "Here, this might make him and you a little better." Naruto handed the pills to Kouri who accepted them.  
"T-thank you." Kouri said as she was shocked how her enemy was so strong yet kind.  
"As for the village," Naruto said. "You can go and visit it."  
"W-what?!" Kouri exclaimed in shock.  
"I think it's a little bit harsh to be banned from a place, so as long as you can make up with the villagers and promise to not take over the town, again. You're more than welcomed to stay there. I bet the villagers will forgive you two." Kouri just looked at Naruto in shock and then she started to cry.  
"H-hey now! What's wrong?!" Naruto said as he saw Kouri cry.  
"I-it's because you are my enemies and yet you help us." Kouri said. Then she wiped away the tears. "Not only that, but you forgive us and now you say that we can go back to the village even after all we did?!"  
"In order to be forgiven, you must first forgive." Naruto said. "...Or I think that's how it goes, anyways, we have to head out, but first..." Naruto created two clones who stayed by Kouri and Minsu. "I'll leave two clones so that you two can recover or just if something goes wrong. Then they'll follow you to the village and then they will also explain what happened. I just hope that they've a kind heart and they forgive you two. Some might doubt you two, after everything you two did, so try your best to make up with them." Naruto then started walking away.  
"Let's go Mato-chan." Naruto said. Mato followed Naruto and then Naruto heard 'Thank you!'  
"Don't mention it and Good luck." Naruto said as he turned around and smiled at Kouri. Then he gave Kouri a thumb's up as he turned to catch up to Mato. Naruto and Mato walked for a few minutes until Mato's stomach started to speak Naruto's language.  
"Still hungry, huh?" Naruto said. Mato nodded twice and Naruto smiled. "I have some ramen that i bought when we where fighting Kouri and Minsu." Naruto then ran to a tree bush and he pulled out a bag. Naruto opened the bag and immediately, Mato recognized the smell. Naruto handed Mato her bowl of Ramen and then Naruto grabbed his. The couple started said 'Thanks for the food!' And they started to eat.

* * *

 **Well, thx for reading and don't forget to like, comment and subscribe!(Sounds like a youtube video saying...)**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading and I'll see you bros/bras later!**

Stay out of trouble **and...and...i dunno? *In a voice that gets lower and lower as you reach 'guess'*Have fun with your Hentai, i guess?**

 **Nah, just kidding. See you bros/bras later and thx for supporting me.**

 **Bro Fist/Fist Bump**

 **P.S. Recommend any good hentai? Jk, AND YOU BETTER NOT SAY BOKU NO PICO!**

 ***For all of those readers that defy me and google out the hentai/anime...I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE SEEN! Don't even dare...no...just no...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED & ITS NOT MY FAULT. Go watch Guilty Crown or Absolute Duo instead. **

**P.S.S. got any good animes you recommend? Just PM me and tell me the name. I'll watch anything you give me...but not the Pico thing...**

 **P.S.S.S. I'm sorry if i offended some of you with The BOKU NO PICO, but that's just my opinion. I was just trying to have a little fun with my people and I apologize again.**

 **Sorry**

 **Perdoname**

 **Gomenasai**

 **Another Bro Fist/Fist Bump and see ya later!**


	6. Chapter 6-Hayui

Yo! Its been a while. Next upload will be next Saturday. Thanks and enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OT BRS. THEY BOTH BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

The couple walked for a couple of hours and they reached another village, but this village was abandoned. Naruto and Mato looked around at the terrible sight.  
"Someone burned it all down.." Naruto said as he noticed the burnt wood and ashes. "Do you think it was Youri and her gang?"  
"I don't know..." Mato responded.  
"Let's keep looking." Naruto said. "There may be a villager who can tell us something." The duo walked around the burned down village, but then Naruto noticed something.  
"H...help m..e...please..." Naruto heard. Then he turned around and he found a villager. She had long brown hair and she was dressed in a red Yukata. She was underneath a wood wall that seemed to have fallen on her during the destruction. Naruto quickly lifted the wall and Mato pulled her out. They got the injured girl to a safe spot, then Naruto gave her some water that he had on him.  
"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as the girl was drinking. She nodded and then she looked at Naruto. She then started to tear up.  
"I miss my mommy and daddy!" She yelled as she threw her arms around Naruto. "Please Mister! Help me!" Naruto just put his hand on the girls head, then the girl looked up.  
"Don't worry, we'll find them." He said, then he smiled. "I promise!" The girl wiped away her tears in her Yukata and she smiled.  
"Thank you...thank you so much!" She said as she was overwhelmed with happiness. Mato looked at Naruto as her heart skipped a beat.  
"To begin with, what's your name?" Naruto asked. The little girl gave a huge smile.  
"My name is Hayui Satoshi." She said. "And I'm nine years old, what about you?"  
"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me Naruto." Naruto said. "And this is Mato-chan." Hayui looked at Mato.  
"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked. Naruto immediately blushed as he didn't see that coming. Mato nodded in approval.  
"WAIT!?" Naruto said.  
"Really!?" Hayui exclaimed ad her eyes got wide open, but then Naruto felt something.  
"GET DOWN!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Hayui and he hugged her. Mato was ready and she summoned her sword. She blocked all the kunais that came at them.  
"Wow, very impressive." Someone said. Naruto let go of Hayui and he got up. Naruto then localized where the voice came from. It was two guys. One of them was wearing all red with a sword on his back. The other one, who was wearing a blue vest with black pants, had two daggers, one longer than the other one. He also had a scar on his left eye that traveled from his eye lid to his cheek.  
"We're not here to fight." Naruto tried to explain, but the scar Guy threw a kunai at him. Mato sliced through it and it broke in two pieces, then it hit the ground.  
"Too bad," The Guy with the sword said. "We're here to take down anyone who comes in our way."  
"Yea and right now we need a girl with us." The scar Guy added. "And we seem to like your girl there with the sword..."  
"...so, we'll take her...and the little girl too." The sword Guy added. "If you don't-"  
"- you'll kill me right?" Naruto finished for him. "Sorry, but I don't think neither of them want to go with you two."  
"Is that so?" The sword Guy said. "Fine, we'll kill you all...starting with you blonde...we want to have fun with the girls after you're dead." The two guys laughed as they got the message.

[Insert Epic Bass Drop Here o(≧▽≦)o]  
"RASENGAN BARRAGE!" The two guys heard as they were struck by something. They opened their eyes to find Naruto with toad like eyes, fighting them. It was too late, they were shot back with a tremendous force that left them a centimeter close to heaven. Mato and Hayui where both surprised at Naruto's power. They saw the trail that Naruto's rasengans left on the floor. Naruto turned around as he was scratching his head.  
"Hehe, I overdid it." He said as he smiled.  
"Wow!" Hayui exclaimed. "That was so cool!" Mato just stared at Naruto as the damage that he left was overwhelming to her.  
"You ready?" Naruto told Mato. Mato blinked and then she nodded. The trio started to walk, following the village's path. Hayui was holding Naruto's hand while Mato was clinging onto Naruto's free arm. Naruto just went with it and continued walking. After a while, they had to stop. "i...i..i have to go pee." Hayui said. Naruto then told Mato to take her behind a bush so Hayui could relieve herself. Mato took Hayui, while Naruto waited standing on a tree. Naruto then looked at the sky as night approached them.  
"I have to find somewhere to go sleep." Naruto said. Then he jumped up to a tree and got to the highest point. He looked around and he spotted a log cabin. "That might be a good place to spend the night."  
"Naruto-nii-san!" Naruto heard Hayui yell. "Where are you!" Naruto immediately jumped down and he landed right next to Mato.  
"There you are!" Hayui said as she ran up to him and hugged him. Naruto rubbed her head and smiled.  
"Come on," Naruto said. "It's getting dark and I bet you're hungry too." Just as he said that, Hayui's stomach growled. Naruto smiled and then he heard something else growl. Naruto turned to Mato.  
"You're also hungry too, huh?" Mato nodded and then Naruto started to head towards the log cabin that he saw earlier. When they finally reached the cabin, Naruto noticed that it was standing on four huge trees. The only way to get there was to jump up there. Naruto created a clone and the clone picked up Mato, while Naruto picked up Hayui. He then jumped to the cabin and found the entrance. Naruto put them down and he opened the door. The cabin was empty and it seemed old. There was one bed in the middle and there was also a table with four seats. They all headed towards the table and they sat down. Naruto bit his thumb and he started to make hand signs.  
"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto said as he put his hand on the table and smoke appeared. "Naruto Special!" When the smoke cleared, there were three bowls of Ramen with chop sticks each. Naruto handed one bowl to Mato and another one to Hayui. Then they prayed for their food and they started to eat. After they ate, Naruto un-summoned the bowls and the bowls disappeared.  
"We're going to spend the night here." Naruto said. "You girls wait here, I'm going to go find a place to bathe in." Mato nodded.  
"Let's check the bathroom!" Hayui exclaimed. "There should be one here." Naruto looked around the house and he finally found what seemed to be an old bathroom. It was a huge bathroom that resembled a private hot spring.  
"Does this even work?" Naruto said as he noticed that the spring was dry. "What's that?" Naruto said as he noticed a lever near the wall. He pulled it down and it revealed a small entrance in the wall.  
"This seems like the lever to get the water in here." Naruto said. "But there is no water. Maybe it's clogged from the outside?" Naruto pulled the lever back up and the entrance closed. He then walked to the kitchen were Mato and Hayui were waiting.  
"I found a place where you can take a bath, but it seems to be clogged. "Naruto explained. "Ima go and check that out, so just wait here." Just as Naruto was about to leave, Hayui stopped him.  
"Nooo!" She screamed as she ran up to Naruto. "Don't leave us!" Hayui then hugged Naruto's leg which left Naruto unable to move. Naruto tried to pry Hayui off, but it didn't work.  
"You're not letting me go, right?" Naruto asked. Hayui kept her grip on Naruto and nodded 'no.' Naruto smiled and rubbed her head. "Then I guess we'll all go." Hayui looked up at Naruto. She smiled, closed her eyes and nodded. Naruto, Mato and Hayui got ready and they walked outside. Then Naruto created two clones. One clone picked up Hayui and he jumped on top of the house, the other one did the same and then Naruto jumped up. Then he looked closely at his surroundings.  
"The bath is below there, which means that the trail leads...There!" Naruto said as he pointed at a nearby small mountain. "Let's go." Naruto then jumped from tree to tree with his clones following him behind. When they reached the mountain, they were surprised as there was a huge bolder blocking the way. Naruto jumped on top of the bolder and on the other side, he saw a huge body of water. His clones also jumped and put the girls down.  
"W-WOW!" Hayui exclaimed as she saw the water.  
"It doesn't look like this bolder fell from anywhere." Naruto said. "It's the highest part in this place. Naruto the turned around and saw the trail that lead to their cabin. "I'm guessing it goes underground...but why?"  
"What do you mean why?" Hayui asked. "So the water can get hot." Naruto turned to Hayui.  
"Y-you know about this?!" Naruto asked as he was shocked. Hayui nodded.  
"My father showed me how to make one and he explained everything about it too." Hayui explained. "Which means that..."  
"Someone from your village built it." Naruto finished for her. "Now that I know how this works, let's move this bolder."  
"I'll do it." Mato said as she jumped down from the boulder. Naruto then grabbed Hayui and jumped away. Naruto found a safe spot and he put Hayui down. Naruto and Hayui looked down as Mato took out her gun. She started to shoot multiple bullets in the same place. Then she stopped to see if she did anything. The bolder looked the same. Mato then got mad and kept firing at it. Naruto just looked at her as every shot she took moved her back a little. Mato then got tired and put her gun down to rest. Naruto noticed the sweat falling down from her face as she recuperated her breath.  
"Mato-chan, I-" Naruto got cut off.  
"AAGGHHH!" Mato screamed as she began to fire again, but then Naruto noticed that she had her blue flame in her eye.  
"She's really giving it her all." Naruto said, but then something caught his eye. Mato's flame started to turn purple, back to blue, and then purple again. Mato was now more violent as she kept firing. Naruto then  
"AGGGHHHHH!" Mato screamed as she gave it her all. Naruto then noticed that she was hurting herself so he decided to stop her.  
"Mato-chan, stop." Naruto said. Mato ignored Naruto and kept firing. "That's enough! Mato-chan!" Mato then heard his voice and came back to her senses. Her purple flame, turned blue and then it disappeared. Naruto jumped down and took a close look at her. Naruto then saw blood pouring down her arm.  
"It's okay to push yourself, Mato-chan." Naruto said. "But too much of a good thing is bad." Naruto then rubbed her head. "You did a good job, but I'll take over now. Go and rest." Mato blushed as Naruto rubbed her head. Naruto created a clone and took Mato with Hayui. Naruto then looked closely at the boulder. It was damaged so much that Naruto could break it with a punch if he wanted to, but Naruto wanted to get the job done quickly. Naruto created a clone and his clone rotated his hands on top of Narutos. A blue orb was formed and the clone disappeared. Naruto then struck the bolder where Mato was aiming and it started to crack in all directions. Suddenly the boulder shattered and the water came pouring down. Naruto quickly jumped away and he reached Mato's and Hayui's location.  
"Wow, You're so strong!" Hayui exclaimed. The stream of water started to flow back. "We did it!" Hayui exclaimed. "Yea," Naruto said. Let's go back and see if it worked. Then the three walked back to the cabinet.

* * *

Thanks 4 reading and see ya later

Bro Fist/Fist Bump.


End file.
